Code lyoko: Combat
by aestas241
Summary: I had a dream about what combat on lyoko would be like if I were in charge. This is what I came up with: a huge fight between Aelita and Yumi. One on One. If you are looking for action stories, this is a goood one to check out.


**Yes, this is a dream I had last night. It was pretty awesome in my head and I hope I was able to translate that into this story. This is going to be a one shot thing. If people love it (heck even if they don't) it would be updated whenever I really had the urge.**

**Also, if anyone came here looking for anything other than combat, this is not it. If yoou want humoor check out my other story, whcih you can find easily. Now that we have that out of the way: enjoy my favorite cartoon characters brawling.**

Aelita lifted a hand and smiled slightly at the pink energy that crackled along her fingertips. She shook her hands to disperse the energy and lowered her arms to her side. She rolled her neck, relishing in the loud crack of escaping air. Aelita shook herself and energy began to leap off of her skin, dancing as it floated to the ground and leaving small scorch marks wherever it touched.

Who her opponent would be today was a mystery. She had developed a passion for fighting on Lyoko ever since they had defeated Xana. She supposed that it was her method of coping; a way of handling the savage emotions that ran through her heart at every beat. Fear, loss and hatred. Fear that her sworn enemy would return. The loss of her parents, her childhood, and her freedom. Hatred towards both the enemy that they had defeated and the father whom she had loved. She loved him even still, but the hatred was still there. It was he who had stolen her life, hadn't told her what was going on. Gotten her mother captured.

She hoped that it was Ulrich. He had taught her several sword moves and martial arts techniques that she wished to show off. Odd would be nice as well. He always kept her on the defensive, firing his arrows seemingly at random yet always managing to hit her. Yumi was also a great choice, albeit an easy one. Once her fans had been thrown, she was left mostly defenseless and if Aelita was able to get a hit in, it was usually over. William had so far not faced her yet, he seemed nervous to join in. It wasn't like she was going to hurt him; she didn't blame him for his Xana possession and she had told him so. Yet he still continued to hold back, almost afraid to fight her.

She shook as the power rushed through her again, a faint pink haze covering her vision briefly. Her powers were frantic to escape in her eagerness for the upcoming fight. She didn't know exactly how these matches had started, but she enjoyed them. She supposed that in the back of her mind, she was fearful that her father's sacrifice hadn't been enough and that Xana would return. Maybe she simply had grown accustomed to the rush of the action, the thrill of the fight from all those years spent in a secret war.

Whatever the reason her excitement faded away as she heard Jeremie begin the transfer program, being replaced with a steely determination. A figure appeared across the icy platform and the wire frame began to take shape. Aelita shifted, placing her weight on the tips of her feet, ready to spring away should Odd be her opponent. The figure fell heavily, flicking a wrist as it fell. A razor sharp fan flew through the air towards Aelita, whose eyes widened at the unexpected sight. Instantly her hands slammed out and a wall of energy formed, the fan bouncing off and returning towards the Japanese girl who smiled broadly at her, although her eyes are hard and determined.

"Hello Aelita!" Yumi called out to the pink haired girl, catching the fan in her hands and dispersing it with a flick of her wrist. "You ready to go?"

Aelita answered by flinging a quick blast from her hand which Yumi nimbly dodged with a cartwheel. Yumi remained upside-down, landing on her hands and spinning on them. Her fans flew out, parallel to the ground as she flipped back upright, smirking as she does so. Yumi's eyes widened and she bent nearly in half to avoid the Energy Field that Aelita had launched at her face.

Aelita bent backwards into a controlled somersault, pushing upwards on her hands to lift herself up over the fan's path. She landed on her feet and immediately sent out two more blasts. Yumi twirled deftly, blocking them both with her fans. Yumi sighed deeply and Aelita looked on in confusion, raising an eyebrow as her friend's eyes closed. Yumi began to glow and Aelita gasped as she understood Yumi's strategy. She sprinted towards Yumi, pink energy coursing down her arms to coalesce into a large sphere of energy, which she launched at her friends face. Yumi's eyes snapped open and her fans began to float, one unfolding and backhanding the ball away, reflecting it into a nearby ice formation, which immediately became covered with cracks that oozed pink light.

The formation shattered and the shards began to quiver, lifting up and pointing directly at Aelita. Aelita began to run, annoyed at he limitations of her body on Lyoko. She can't climb, she can't fly, and she is stuck alone in the stadium, about to be skewered by ice. The first sharp icicle missed Aelita's arm by a few centimeter, pinning the cloth to the ground. Aelita's eyes widened and she glares, her hands curling into fists that blaze with power. A large dome of pink energy began to form around her, blocking the ice. Aelita diverted a portion of the energy to blast apart the ice holding her down and flipped up onto her feet.

She pushed out, the energy forming a large disk, which she sent towards Yumi. Yumi screamed and flipped up onto the wall, still glowing slightly as she ran along the wall, unfolding her fans with a sharp metallic sound and snapping them towards Aelita as she dodged the disk. The disk sliced right through the ice wall, sending the portion Yumi was running on into the sea below. Yumi's eyes widened and she bent down, pushing her hands against the ice, eyes sliding shut as her body reached the digital sea. Aelita could hear Jeremie begin the materialization process, but she held up a hand. "Hold on, "she said, watching as the large ice wall began to float. She saw Yumi kneeling on it, head nearly touching her knees as she struggled to hold it aloft. "Yumi can continue," she declared spinning around to give herself more momentum, sending out another Energy Field.

The energy slammed into the wall, shattering it into pieces as it hovered over the ground. Yumi was thrown from the ice and the glow around her faded. Instantly the pieces of ice crashed to the ground, but Yumi began to spin; faster and faster and her fans extended, spinning as well as she landed on the ground lightly. She threw her fans at Aelita, a smirk plastered on her face as she does so. The fans carved their way through the ice, leaving deep groves as they passed. Yumi ran towards Aelita, arms outstretched to catch her fans.

The fans nicked Aelita as she lurched backwards, almost losing her balance in her haste to avoid them. Yumi glowed once more and one fan returned to her hand as she leapt above Aelita. She landed on Aelita's back and was about to throw the fan into her friend when Aelita rolled forward and Yumi tumbled forwards as Aelita released a blast.

Yumi sent out her fan to meet it and the two weapons collided in a shower of pink sparks. Aelita could feel her power beginning to dim inside of her and released a long breath. Yumi cracked her neck, lazily catching her fans once more. "Ready to go home Aelita?" she asked curiously.

Aelita smiled. "More than ready," she said, planting her feet firmly in the ground. "You first!" she cried thrusting her feet forwards, an enormous Energy Field instantly forming in her hands and launching towards the Japanese girl who ran towards it. Yumi flipped over it, but Aelita had prepared for that, she pointed a finger at the girl and focuses her energy. A new technique, now perfected and ready for combat. A small ball of pink energy formed at the tip of her finger and Yumi smiled, raising a fan to strike.

Aelita launched the ball and the sphere of energy on her finger does not leave her hand. More and more tiny Energy Fields fly off of her finger, as rapidly as Odd's arrows. Aelita flicks her finger, launching dozens of small balls in rapid succession. Yumi's eyes widen and she is hit in the shoulder by a ball, which explodes which tremendous force, slamming the girl into the ice.

Aelita continued her assault, refusing to give the Japanese warrior respite. Yumi winced as she held her arm and she stretched out her arms. Aelita ceased her assault, but formed a regular Energy Field in her palm. "Are you surrendering?" she asked.

Yumi grinned, the glow forming once more around her. "What do you think?" she asked sardonically, as she was slowly lifted off of the ground by her telekinesis. Aelita breathed heavily, panting from the effort of her attack. She attempted to call up more energy. She knew that if she can hit Yumi now, she can end this fight. Sparks danced along her fingertips, but refused to coalesce into her weapon. It will have to do, she decided, launching sparks at Yumi. She rolled her eyes as the sparks bounced harmlessly off of Yumi.

Yumi's fans unfurl and began to circle around her in a sphere. Aelita feels her energy recharge and she forms another ball. She launched it at Yumi, whose eyes snap open. The fan passes directly across her chest, pushing the ball back. The fans fly faster and faster, the glow around Yumi flickering slightly as she continued press forwards. Aelita felt a rush of power and she focused as Yumi reaches her.

The fans slammed against a large pink dome and Yumi stands above her, staring down impassively at Aelita, who is huddled on the floor, arms outstretched to preserve the barrier. Yumi glows once more and the fans flew towards the barrier, slamming into it again and again. Aelita's eyes dart around the field and she sighs, pushing the barrier out and away from her body. For a moment, Aelita was sure she had lost and she pushed the energy up and around Yumi.

Yumi cried out as the glow faded in an attempt to stop the fans momentum. The fans continued in their path, returning to their owner as they bounced against the pink barrier. The fans slice through Yumi's digital body and Yumi screamed as she dissolved into wireframe. The fans continued traveling, circling back around towards Aelita. Aelita thrust her arms out and a sudden burst of wind blasted her hair back. A large pink shield extends across her body, but flickers at the last moment as her power finally gave out. Aelita screams and the fans slice into her as well. She throws her hands up as she too, is dissolved into wireframe and sent back to Earth.

She emerges from the scanner elegantly, instantly collapsing and coughing. Yumi is up and walking around and she helps her up gently. "You did great out there Aelita!" she says happily. "When do you want a rematch?"

Aelita smiles at Yumi, "Not for a while," she says. "That took a lot out of me. But you did really well, those gymnastic weren't that bad!"

Yumi grins, leading her into the elevator to join up with the rest of the group. "That new attack of yours? The rapid fire one," she asks. "Where did you think of that?"

"From Odd," Aelita answers, "Who else would think of something so crazy?"

**Here's the thing. I write What Should Have Happened in Code lyoko in present tense. I wrote this in a different tense adn I kept accidentally switching to present, so if there are any mistakes, know that I tried to fix them. **

**I hope you all enjoyed that and will review! Every review makes what I do worth it!**


End file.
